


Hero

by CindyRyan



Category: Bluff City Law (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Post 1x7. When Jake saves Sydney from a fire it changes the dynamic between them.
Relationships: Jake Reilly/Sydney Strait
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
summary: When Jake saves Sydney from a fire it changes the dynamic between them.

Sydney Strait was no stranger to working past midnight. It was abnormal for her to leave early. As she walked into the common area and to the coffee machine Sydney didn't look up from the file she was reading. No one else was in the law office. Every part was dark except for her office and the break room area. Sydney never heard the man behind her. She never saw the pipe that came crashing down on her skull. Sydney fell to the floor of her father's law firm unconscious. Her attacker left but not before dropping the match on the steam of gasoline he'd poured along the back door.

*******  
Attorney Jake Reilly parked his sports car in his normal place near his office and got out. He locked it and walked the short half block. It was past midnight but Jake was too wired to sleep. Jake had decided to come in and get some paperwork done. However, his thoughts were on his client and temporary roommate George Bell. The shouted exchange he'd overheard between George and his ex had been painful. So Jake was almost to the office when he smelled smoke. Hoping he was wrong Jake looked at the familiar building and saw orange flames bursting from the back.

“Oh no.”Jake said outloud.

Quickly he pulled his cell phone out to call 911. As he did Jake saw a car that'd been there when he'd left that day. Sydney's! Damn. Running to the front door Jake told the 911 operator what was happening. The front door knob was warm to Jake's touch but not hot. He pushed open as he ended the call to 911. Thick smoke greeted Jake and he coughed. He used the bottom of his suit jacket as a mask as he went to Sydney's office. To Jake's dismay it was empty

“Sydney!”Jake called.

Her purse and cell phone were on the corner of the desk. She was here somewhere. Moving back to the common area Jake's eyes were watering. His throat was starting to hurt. Jake could feel the heat from the fire.

“Syd....”Jake started to shout once more but broke off in a coughing fit.

As he bent over that was when he saw a high heeled black shoe. He moved quickly into the break area and saw Sydney's still form. A broken coffee mug was on the floor near her along with a folder. There was blood soaking the floor near the back of her head. Oh God. Jake could hear sirens as he knelt next to his colleague. Anxiously Jake felt for a pulse and was rewarded with a strong beat under his fingers.. Jake scooped Elijah's daughter up in his arms and ran out the front door.

********  
Cold woke Sydney. Disorientated she tried to sit up only to realize she was being carried. Her head hurt but she couldn't remember what had happened. Was that smoke she smelled?

“Easy, I've got you.”

Surprised Sydney looked up at Jake Reilly; to find his handsome face was soot streaked. His dark eyes were anxious and worried.

“What?”Sydney asked.

Or tried to her throat hurt so badly her voice was a hoarse croak.

“Set her here.”A young male voice ordered.

Next thing Sydney knew she was being lowered into an ambulance and onto a stretcher. Jake stayed near her but was on the phone so she couldn't ask any questions. Looking past him Sydney saw that her family's law office was engulfed in flames. The same office she'd been in. The same office she would still be in if Jake hadn't shown up. A shudder went through Sydney.

“Ma'am, do you remember how you hit your head?”The blond male medic asked.

Sydney reached a hand up to her head and found it sticky. She lowered her hand and saw blood. At that memories started to return and she recalled something hard hitting her and then nothing.

“No.”Sydney responded.

She felt dazed and disoriented. Sydney let the medics attend to her.  
********

Panic was an emotion Elijah Strait did not handle well. Combine that with fear and he felt like a basket case by the time he got through the crowd of first responders.

“Sydney!”Elijah shouted frantically looking for his daughter or Jake.

Police, fire fighters, police cars, ambulances and reporters.

“Sydney!”Elijah called once more as he neared the ambulances.

“She's okay.”Jake said as he stepped into Elijah's line of vision. “Bump to the head and smoke inhalation.”

Not that he didn't believe his friend but Elijah had to see his daughter for himself. He nodded at Jake.

“Where is she?”Elijah demanded.

Jake motioned to a nearby ambulance. Elijah ran and through the open doors he saw medics placing a bandage on Sydney's head. She looked pale and frightened. Sydney's hair and clothes were a mess but she was alive.

“Thank God!”Elijah exclaimed.

“Dad!”Sydney cried.

Ignoring the medics Elijah engulfed his daughter in a hug.

“I'm so glad you're alright.”Elijah said softly.

“Jake saved me.”Sydney said shakily. “I don't k now what happened....”

“It's okay.”Elijah soothed. “All that matters that both of you are alright.”

*******  
Jake watched the scene in front of him and something tugged at his soul. Elijah and Sydney had come so far in a short amount of time. Jake wasn't sure Elijah could have handled losing Sydney on the heels of losing his wife. Jake was beyond grateful that hadn't happened.

Another part of Jake one he didn't want to examine quite yet was happy beyond words that Sydney was alright. They'd become friends since she'd returned to her father's firm. They'd also flirted and not talked about the thing between them. Seeing Sydney still and bloody on the floor as smoke floated overhead had shaken something in Jake. Something if he was brave enough he'd look at later. For now he was just grateful there would be a later.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The doctors were keeping Sydney twenty-four hours for observation. It was after two in the morning by the tme Sydney was settled in a private room n the third floor. The hospital staff made an attempt to enforce the visiting hour rules. After hearing what had happened the staff made an exception. Not that Elijah would've left. Tonight had shaken him to the core. He needed to be near his daughter.

Sydney had finally fallen asleep. Though with the concussion protocol the medical staff would be waking her every couple hours. The young brown haired woman looked pale against the white hospital sheets. Elijah slumped back in the chair running a hand over his face. Tonight had been too damn close. His family had already been shattered once....A knock on the door interrupted Elijah's thoughts and he looked up. Jake Reilly stood in the doorway looking the worst Elijah had ever seen him. Jake was normally impeccably dressed, well groomed not a button out of place except if warranted. Even though he'd been at work after hours he was still professional. Now, the suit jacket was dirty and draped over one arm. The dress shirt was torn and had blood on it. Jake's hair was disheveled. His face still had soot in some areas.

“How is she?”Jake asked in a quiet voice.

“Finally asleep.”Elijah replied in a matched tone as he motioned to the hall.

With a last glance at Sydney the younger man stepped aside. Elijah slowly stood and walked out of the room. He gently closed the door behind him and he and Jake walked a few steps down the corridor.

“Jake, I don't know how to thank you.....”Elijah began softly as he ran a hand through his hair and began to pace. “If you hadn't come by....”

Jake held up a hand to stop Elijah's stumbling words.

“I'm just glad she's alright.”Jake responded grimly. “Elijah, reason I came to find you. The police found a pipe in the alley; had blood on it. “

Anger surged through Elijah as Jake's words sank in. For several long moments he couldn't speak.

“There's more.”Jake continued grimly.

Elijah felt his face pale and tried to steel himself. He didn't want to think what could be worse than someone trying to kill his daughter.  
*******  
More than anything Jake didn't want to be the one to tell his boss and friend what he had learned. Yet, he didn't want Elijah to hear it from a stranger. Jake took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He'd been beyond angry when he'd been told the results of the fire departments preliminary investigation. That anger hadn't faded. Especially when he saw the anguish on Elijah's face.

“I have a contact in the fire department. He gave me the preliminary results of their investigation. It's arson, Elijah. They found an accelerant near the rear of the building.”Jake explained.

“Dear God.”Elijah whispered as he sank back

Both men were silent for a long time. Jake's own emotions and thoughts were all over the place. He was just Sydney's friend and colleague. Someone to share a drink with once in awhile. Jake couldn't imagine what Elijah was feeling and trying to comprehend. Elijah was still grieving for his wife....  
***********  
Elijah had made a lot of enemies over the years. It was the price of winning cases. They office had received a few threats, he had as well. Only a couple had become a reality and they'd been arrested. Through the turbulent sea of emotion Elijah had to find a way to calm down. Sydney needed him. Right now things were too raw and he was finding that task impossible.

“Was this against me or Sydney?”Elijah asked in an elevated furious whisper.

“We'll find out.”Jake promised. “Meantime we'll circle the wagons. We'll protect each other.”

The anger drained from Elijah nearly as quickly as it had come. He was exhausted. Wearily Elijah nodded at Jake. As he passed by his friend he clasped Jake's left shoulder. Reaching Sydney's room Elijah opened the door and stepped in. As he sat down the reality of the conversation with Jake slammed home. Someone had attacked his family. Whether it had been against him for Sydney the threat was clear and it wouldn't go unanswered. They'd made a mistake coming after his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is short will have a longer update towards the end of the wknd.

Title: Hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

By noon the next day Sydney was resting in one of the spare bedrooms of her father's house. She'd wanted to go to her own apartment but her father wouldn't hear of it. There was one uniformed police officer outside her room another outside the front door and another guarding the rear of the house. Sydney had been too tired to pursue the argument and her head hurt too much. The pain meds the doctor had given had helped but she still felt groggy and like her skull was being jackhammered.

With a sigh Sydney looked out the window. The tv on the dresser was on but the volume was low and Sydney really had no idea what she'd turned on. Her father and half brother had checked on her briefly along with Briana. Sydney appreciated their concern but the one person she wanted to see hadn't come. Logically Sydney knew Jake was probably busy helping Anthony set up a temporary office. Still, Sydney wanted to see her friend; needed to thank him.

Sydney's cell phone had survived the smoke and water damage because it'd been in her purse in an office away from the fire. Now the smart phone sat on the bed next to her. Sydney had heard from Jake having found a text from him once she'd been reunited with her phone. She pulled it up now and read the message: _'Glad you're okay. Gave me a hell of a scare.' _

Sydney shivered as she pulled the comforter up closer around her. She'd learned details from Briana and her father. That Jake had found her unconscious and bleeding with flames erupting from the back of the office. She sighed in frustration she didn't remember anything after going to get coffee. Sydney's next memory was the pain, cold air and Jake's voice and his strong arms carrying her.  
Once more Sydney hit reply and tried to compose a thank you. It just didn't feel right to thank the person who saved your life via text. She put the phone on the nightstand and rested back against the pillows. Within seconds she was asleep.  
******

The day flew by and before Jake knew it the sun had set. He was sweaty, and tired. The day had been productive though. He, Anthony and Della stood in their new temporary office a few blocks from their own. They'd salvaged what furniture they could. However most of the electronics were toast. Emerson and Briana had spent the day moving files and programs from the office's secure cloud location to the new computers. Thank God they'd had backups.

“Come on, time to go home.”Della stated. “Elijah's orders. It's been a long day for everyone and we've done what we can.”

Jake lingered picking up one of the laptops and putting it in his briefcase. He hadn't fooled Della as the older woman raised an eyebrow at him.

“You're leaving that laptop here.”Della said gently. “I can see from here that you're running on fumes.”

“I'm alright.”Jake assured her but found himself taking the computer out and placing it on the desk.

Della closed the space between them and gently gripped Jake's shoulders.

“Go home and rest.”Della commanded softly. “I know you're worried about Sydney but she's recovering. She'll be alright.”

“Not sure if I can sleep.”Jake admitted as he crossed to the window and leaned against the wall looking down at the street. “Della, when I found Sydney she was so still and then I saw the blood....for a second I thought I was too late.”

“I thank God that you were there.”Della said tearfully. “That girl is like a daughter to me.”

“I have to figure out who did this.”Jake continued grimly.

“We will but you won't be any help to Sydney if you don't take care of yourself.”Della argued. “Come on, I'll walk you out.”

Jake knew there was no point arguing. He smiled at the older woman and nodded. Jake picked up his suit jacket and briefcase and followed Della to the door. She shut the lights off and they stepped into the hall where she locked the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

It was past nine pm as Robbie walked the arson scene that had nearly taken the life of his ex-wife. The detective sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair as he stood in the familiar space of the reception area. The smell of smoke still lingered and the air felt damp from the water though Robbie suspected that was his imagination.

He crossed to the mess/break area and kneeled next to the spot with the numbered marker the crime scene techs had left. It was a medium sized pool of blood. Robbie had seen much worse but this sent a chill down his spine. This was Sydney's. Hell if it hadn't been for Reilly this would be a homicide scene.

Shaking off the dark thoughts Robbie stood and walked to the back door and the alley. For the second time that night he played his flashlight across the dark and dirty area and began to look for clues.  
*******  
At seven the next morning Sydney was up and dressed. She'd showered and was now sitting back in bed with a tray of eggs, an english muffin and a bowl of fruit. A knock on her door drew her attention from the news on the tv and told the person to come in. A few seconds later Sydney's father poked his head in smiling.

“Are you up for a visitor?”Elijah asked.

“Sure.”Sydney acknowledged returning her father's smile.

“Glad to see you're doing better.”Elijah said as he opened the door wider.

Jake entered the room as Elijah closed the door. To Sydney he looked pale and tired though the smile he gave her would compete with a sunbeam. Sydney returned the smile and motioned for him to sit in the visitor's chair.

“I'm glad you came by.”Sydney exclaimed. “I kept trying to compose a text to you but couldn't think of the right words.”

Jake raised an eyebrow.

“You?”Jake said teasingly.

Sydney looked at her plate suddenly shy and not knowing why. She cleared her throat.

“I wanted to thank you for saving my life and it didn't seem like something that should be sent in a text.”Sydney responded meeting Jake's gaze.

The attorney's handsome face had instantly sobered

“You don't have to thank me.”Jake protested quietly.

Sydney placed the tray of food aside and pushed aside the comforter. She stood and walked over to Jake and embraced him.

“Yes, I do.”Sydney insisted. “You, Jake Reilly are a hero.”

Jake shook his head.

“You could have stayed outside and called the fire department.”Sydney continued quietly. “But you didn't. “

“I saw your car.”Jake explained in a voice filled with emotion. “I had to make sure you were safe.”

Sydney's heart melted and she hugged him once more. Jake returned the hug resting his forehead against hers.  
******  
With Sydney that close Jake felt that familiar tug of chemistry. Swallowing hard he pulled back needing to put some physical distance before he did something inappropriate. Not only was Sydney recovering from the loss of her mother, she was dealing with the finalization of her divorce and being injured by an assialiant. It was a lot for anyone.

“I'm glad you're alright.”Jake said softly as he reached up and touched the bandage on Sydney's head.

“I don't know how to thank you.”Sydney replied.

“Just promise me you'll stay safe until we figure this out.”Jake stated. “Don't follow any leads on your own.”

For a long moment Jake thought Sydney was going to protest be typical Sydney. A shadow crossed her face and it took Jake a second to recognize the fear.

“I promise.”Sydney said softly. “I'm scared, Jake....what if this person thinks I saw them? What if....”

“Hey.”Jake began as he stood and drew Sydney into an embrace. “Don't drive yourself crazy with what if's.”

“It's hard not to.”Sydney replied.

“I know, but I promise we're going to figure this out.”Jake vowed quietly.

*****  
Sydney allowed herself to bury her head against Jake's chest. She felt him rest his chin on the top of her head. Sydney couldn't help but notice how well they fit together. Despite his sometimes arrogant, cocky personality Jake did have a good heart. He was also handsome and would be a good catch for any woman.

As irrational as it was Sydney felt safe around him. Safe in his arms. He'd denied the title hero but he was her hero. He'd pulled her from a burning building. Not many would risk their life for a friend. Too soon Jake's phone rang. Sydney heard him curse under his breath as he stepped back and pulled out the smart phone.

“Sorry, have to take this.”Jake said as he answered.

Sydney went back to her bed and sat. A few minutes later Jake ended the call and walked over to her.

“I have to get to work.”Jake commented with an apologetic smile. “I'll check on you later, okay?”

“Okay.”Sydney agreed with a smile.  
Reaching the door Jake turned and smiled at her once more before leaving and closing the door behind. Sydney fell back against the pile of pillows wondering why she felt like a sixteen year old school girl.  
********  
Early that afternoon Elijah was leaving the new temporary home of his law office. He was headed to his car when the glass front of a news paper machine he'd just passed shattered. Before his brain realized it was a gunshot Elijah was ducking moving to the cover of his car. He almost made it before a burning sensation erupted in his right shoulder. Looking Elijah saw his suit coat being darkened by blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the kudos :)

Title: Hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Early that afternoon Elijah was leaving the new temporary home of his law office. He was headed to his car when the glass front of a news paper machine he'd just passed shattered. Before his brain realized it was a gunshot Elijah was ducking moving to the cover of his car. He almost made it before a burning sensation erupted in his right shoulder. Looking Elijah saw his suit coat being darkened by blood.

With a curse Elijah turned and after a silent prayer ran back to the building he'd just exited. Bullets bit the sidewalk behind him and struck the building next door. Elijah didn't want to endanger his staff or anyone in the building but it was his closest safe harbor. The door to the building was wood with a glass inlay. The inlay shattered from another bullet as Elijah ducked inside breathing hard. He decided against the elevator and dashed up the stairs his good hand covering his wounded shoulder. The pain was intensifying as the adrenaline faded. Black spots crowded his vision. He opened the door and ran inside. The room spun as he came to a halt near the reception desk.

“Elijah!”Della cried out in alarm.

“Get everyone away from the windows!”Elijah instructed as he slumped against the nearest wall.

“What the hell?”Anthony demanded as he and Jake emerged from an office.

“Someone's shooting.”Elijah explained through gritted teeth.

“My God.”Jake exclaimed as he ran towards his boss.

As Elijah fought to stay conscious he was grateful Emerson was out on an errand. His children were safe. Suddenly Elijah realized he was sitting on the floor. His hand was no longer pressed against his wound. There was a cloth compress there and Anthony was applying pressure. His friends gathered around them with worried expressions.

“Ambulance is on the way.”Briana stated a hitch in her voice. “Police too.”

“I'm alright.”Elijah assured them.

Elijah lost the battle to stay conscious just as he heard sirens approaching.  
*****

Sydney had moved to the living room not being able to stay cooped up in the bedroom. The guard stayed by the stairs giving her privacy but still keeping her and the surrounding area in view. Sydney had slept most of the morning after Jake left.   
Sydney had gotten Emerson to bring her a laptop. Her half-brother had left a few minutes before. She could tell the fire had rattled him even though the youth had tried to put up a brave front. Sydney had been working for about an hour when there was the doorbell rang. She started to ease from the sofa to answer it when the young guard stepped from the stairs with a shake of his blond head.

“I've got it, Ma'am.”The guard ordered crisply.

Sydney sighed but allowed the officer to answer the door. She stayed by the sofa; standing. When Jake entered the living room she smiled. Then her smile faded seeing the grim expression on his face. Something was wrong.

“What happened?”Sydney asked worriedly as she walked towards him.

Jake caught her by the shoulders gently stopping her. It was then Sydney saw the blood on the white right sleeve of his dress shirt. Fear gripped her as she searched Jake's face.

“Are you hurt?”Sydney inquired anxiously. “Jake....”

“It's not mine.”Jake responded in a quiet grim tone.

Sydney felt her face pale and her stomach drop. Jake eased her back towards the sofa and into a sitting positon. 

“Jake....”Sydney pleaded the not knowing killing her. “Who....”

“Your father was shot.”Jake explained solemnly “He's going to be okay.”

Sydney didn't think her face could drain of more color but it did. Her vision tunneled and she fought to clear it. Sydney tried to focus on Jake's words of 'he's going to be okay'. All her heart heard was that her father was shot. Shot!

“Oh God.”Sydney whispered.

She saw Jake's dark eyes narrow in concern and worry flash across his face. Sydney was aware of the attorney inching closer. She felt his hands grip her forearms. Sydney suspected he was afraid she was going to faint. She wasn't a fainter.

“Sydney,”Jake called dragging her attention to him. “Did you hear me? Elijah's going to be fine. The bullet hit his right shoulder.”  
******

Jake tightened his grip. Sydney was so pale he was afraid she was going to pass out at any second. Instead she leapt to her feet startling him.

“Will you take me?”Sydney asked as she grabbed her purse and cell phone and house keys. “My car isn't here.”

“Syd.....”Jake began as he caught up to her.

“I have to be with him.”Sydney continued in a dazed voice.

“Elijah gave me strict orders.”Jake explained. “You're to stay here. He's not having surgery the bullet was a through and through. He'll be home soon.”

“I'm going with or without you.”Sydney insisted as she went to the front door.

With a muffled curse Jake followed. He should've known this wasn't going to be easy. Elijah wanted his daughter safe and Jake would do his best to make sure she stayed that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, we need to rally and get friends and family to watch Bluff City this week. NBC hasn't made a final decision. It's not canceled yet.

Title: Hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Jake caught up to Sydney in the garage. He placed himself in front of the driver's door and held out his right hand.

“I'm driving.”Jake insisted grimly.

“Jake.”Sydney protested her eyes narrowing.

Jake didn't move or lower his hand. Finally Sydney placed the keys in his palm and walked quickly to the passenger side and got in shutting the door hard. Jake got in the car and backed out of the garage. 

“Did they shoot him because of me?”Sydney asked softly ten minutes into the drive.

“We don't know if these are connected, Sydney.”Jake soothed.

“Timing is a bit coincidental.”Sydney said dryly.

“We'll figure it out. The important thing is that you both are okay.”Jake replied quietly

Sydney reached across and and squeezed Jake's right hand that was resting on the seat edge. A lump formed in her throat as the reality of today started to hit full force. She and her father had just started to heal their relationship. Her family had nearly been destroyed more than it already was by her mother's death. With their hands connected Sydney felt Jake stiffen.

“What is it?”Sydney asked worriedly.

“Not sure.”Jake replied his eyes fixed on the rearview mirror.

Sydney followed his gaze and saw a dark SUV close behind. 

“Been with us since we left the house.”Jake explained his voice tight with anxiety. “I hope I'm being paranoid.”

“I hope you are too.”Sydney commented quietly.

Jake made a sharp left turn onto a side street at the next available opportunity. With a squeal of tires the SUV followed. Jake swore. The SUV rammed the back bumper of their sedan.

“Call Robbie.”Jake ordered.

Sydney quickly pulled out her cell from her purse and found her ex-husband's name in her contact list. She dialed as she put the phone up to her right ear.

“Syd, how's your Dad?”Robbie asked as he answered the call.

“Robbie, I'm with Jake somebody's trying to run us off the road. Black SUV plate starts with 246.”Sydney stated her words rushed.

“Where are you?”Robbie demanded with concern.

“Robbie's asking where we are.”Sydney told Jake as she put the phone on speaker. “Robbie, you're on speaker.”

“On cotton avenue just crossed Tomson.”Jake said.

Sydney bit back a scream as the SUV hit them again.

“Sydney?'Robbie called worriedly. “Did they just ram you again?”

“Yes, Robbie hurry.”Sydney responded as she looked back.

“I'm at the station I told dispatch.”Robbie said. “I'm headed to you, but you should be seeing red and blue soon.”

“Thank you.”Sydney acknowledged.

“Keep the line open.”Robbie ordered.

Sydney could hear a car door open and close and a car engine start.

“Okay.”Sydney said.

They traveled two more blocks and Sydney heard sirens. Unfortunately their attacker must have heard it too . The SUV's engine revved and they pulled along side them on the right. The windows were tinted so Sydney couldn't see who was driving. She held her breath waiting for the window to lower and a gun to appear.  
*****  
Jake thought the fear he'd felt the night of the fire when he'd found Sydney was the worst he'd ever felt. It was; but today was coming in a close second. Taking one hand off the wheel he wrapped it around Sydney's shoulders pushing her down.

“Stay down!”Jake commanded.

Jake wasn't sure if the SUV was going to ram then or start shooting. He wasn't going to make either easy.

“Reilly, what's happening?”Robbie's tinny voice asked from Sydney's phone.

Jake didn't have time to respond at the moment. He floored the accelerator and swerved in a zig zag pattern. It didn't take long for the SUV to catch up. The engine revved and it moved around to the driver's side.

“Sydney? Jake?”Robbie demanded worry and anxiety clear in the detective's voice.

“They're along side us!”Sydney explained in a near shout.

Jake had just moved the wheel to the left when the sedan shuddered violently from a direct hit to the driver's side rear panel. Glass shattered. Jake knew Robbie heard that because swearing could be heard from the cell phone. Jake struggled to keep the sedan on all four wheels. Unfortunately it'd started to rain a few minutes after they left Elijah's home. It wasn't a hard rain but a steady one enough to make the pavement wet. Jake saw Memphis police cars coming to them just as the SUV gave one last shove. 

The tires of the sedan lost traction and they spun in a full circle. Jake heard an engine rev and tires squeal as their attacker tried to escape. As the sedan stopped it's spin Jake saw they were headed to a lamppost at the edge of a sidewalk. 

“Brace yourself!”Jake shouted.

Out of the corner of his eye Jake saw Sydney briefly raise her head. Then there was no time and Jake slowed the car as best he could. The impact with the lamppost wasn't at top speed but was enough to activate the airbags  
*******  
Robbie arrived in time to see Sydney's car get rammed and go into a spin. He stopped his car and watched in horror as the other slammed into a lamppost. Throwing his car in park and turning the engine off Robbie grabbed his radio.

“Need an ambulance to Cotton and 1st, stat!”Robbie ordered as he ran his shoes splashing in puddles. 

“Sydney! Jake!”Robbie called as he heard other officers behind him.

“We're okay.”Sydney said shakily as Robbie opened the passenger door.

“You sure? Ambulance is on the way.”Robbie informed as he helped his ex-wife out.

“Yeah, worst was from the airbag.”Jake said as he got out of the driver's side

“Still have the medics check you out.”Robbie insisted.

********  
Sydney stood in the rain shivering. She wasn't sure if the shivering was from the adrenaline or the weather. She looked over at Jake who had a large cut on his right cheek that was bleeding. Sydney knew the injury could've been much worse; still she hated to see him hurt.

The ambulance arrived and Robbie led Sydney and Jake over to it. Then she watched as her ex disappeared into the crowd of first responders taking charge of the investigation. A shuddering sigh escaped Sydney; so much had happened in a short time. 

“Thank you.”Sydney told Jake as she climbed in the ambulance. “Twice you saved my life this week.”  
******  
Jake shook his head then shot an apologetic look at the young male medic that had been trying to clean the cut on his face.

“You're giving me gray hair.”Jake quipped trying to lighten the mood.

He was rewarded with a small smile and Jake found himself smiling back. They'd lived to tell the tale. Jake reached for Sydney's right hand taking it in his. He didn't let himself think too hard about that action. Or the fact that her fingers closed around his.

“Are you sure you're alright?”Jake asked with concern.

“Yes, just a little freaked out.”Sydney admitted quietly.

“You and me both.”Jake commented.

“One thing is for certain.”Sydney stated worriedly. “This rules out the fire being a random act.”

Jake squeezed her hand. A few minutes later Robbie returned and Jake didn't miss the fact that Sydney released his hand.

“We got the driver.”Robbie proclaimed with a grim smile. “Maybe we'll finally start to get some answers.”

“Hope so.”Sydney replied quietly.

Jake hated to see the fear and worry on her face. He really wanted the capture of the driver to be the break they needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Three hours later Elijah's house was an armed fortress. As soon as Elijah had heard what had happened to his daughter and Jake he'd left the hospital. The bullet hadn't been very deep in his right shoulder so the doctors hadn't had to take him into surgery. As it was Elijah had barely let them patch him up concerned and worried about Sydney as he was. Even with Anthony there to make sure the doctors did what needed to be done. Elijah didn't start to breath again until he was home and hugging his daughter. Another one he owed Jake Reilly for. 

Now the rain continued outside slapping the windows with a fierce wind. Elijah stood in the living room near the fireplace. He was staring into the flames trying to put this puzzle together. Trying to find an enemy in his past that would want to take all he held dear. The suspect that the police had captured after the attack on Sydney had lawyered up and wasn't talking. They did find a long rap sheet when they ran Daniel Peters prints. Theft, and drug possession arrests along with traffic incidents and owi's. Being a drug addict it might be a tie to one of their more recent high profile cases or it could just be a drug addict.

“Dad, will you please sit and rest?”Sydney asked as she walked out of the kitchen two white mugs in her hands.

Elijah turned to look at his daughter. Sydney had showered and changed clothes since she'd gotten home. Bruises and cuts were visible on her forearms, neck and face from the two incidents. Her face was pale making her brown eyes stand out along with the dark circles under her eyes. She looked exhausted and worried. Elijah reached up and gently touched Sydney's right cheek as he nodded. He walked over to the sofa and gingerly eased himself down.

“Is that coffee?”Elijah asked hopefully.

“Tea.”Sydney responded with a weak smile. “Jake's working on sandwiches. We need food and rest.”

Elijah took one of the mugs as Sydney sat down next to him. He didn't miss the cringe she tried to hide as she sat down.

“How are you feeling?”Elijah asked softly.

“Bruises aren't my friend.”Sydney admitted. “But I'm okay. Just tired more than anything and angry. I want to know who's coming after us.”

“So do I.”Jake interjected as he entered the living room with a tray of sandwiches and chips.

“We will figure this out.”Elijah promised grimly. “No one will hurt my family again.”  
******  
They ate in silence after a few initial minutes of brainstorming. Sydney suspected they were all too tired to come up with answers tonight. No matter how much they wanted to. After eating Elijah excused himself and went upstairs. Sydney hoped he'd get some sleep. They were as safe as they could be in the house. Robbie had the police department increase patrols around the house and had a couple uniformed officers outside. Sydney felt bad that they were out in this weather but grateful they were there. Plus her father had hired a few private security guards that were patrolling the property. Some how Sydney still felt vulnerable. She suspected it was because of the two attacks she'd been through more than the security of the house.

The storm had intensified as the night wore on. Sydney and Jake were taking the remains of the meal and dirty dishes to the kitchen when the lights flickered for more than thirty seconds. Then a loud crack of thunder caused Sydney to jump a mile and drop the plate she'd been holding. It smashed to the floor in a million pieces.

“Damn it.”Sydney swore embarrassed.

“I've got it.”Jake insisted as he found a broom and dustpan. “Don't cut yourself.”

Sydney ignored him as she knelt down to pick up the larger pieces of the broken plate. Her hands were shaking and she nearly dropped the piece again. Her vision blurred and she blinked back sudden tears. Jake seemed to sense her emotions. He set the broom and dustpan aside and gingerly pulled them both to the other side of the kitchen. Jake gripped her fore arms gently

“I'm sorry I'm such a mess.”Sydney apologized shakily. “I know it's just a storm.”

Jake placed the first two fingers of his right hand under Sydney's chin and lifted her face so she met his gaze. Was it only a week ago she was teasing him that the publicity he got from winning George's case would nominate him again for most eligible bachelor in Memphis? The look he was giving her now stole her breath and turned any thoughts to mush.

“You don't have to be strong all the time.”Jake said softly. “After what you've been through most women would be a wreck.”

“I'm not most women.”Sydney replied stubbornly.

Jake raised his free arm to push back stray hairs from Sydney's left cheek. The bandage on his right cheek and the bruise on his forehead were doing nothing to take away how handsome Sydney thought he was in that moment. He'd been in danger because of her and he was still there. Sydney knew a few men who wouldn't be.

“No, you're not. You're amazing and beautiful.”Jake continued huskily as he lowered his head a fraction. Letting yourself heal doesn't make you weak.”

Before Sydney had a chance to reply Jake kissed her. It was a long time before they left the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Early the next morning Jake lay awake looking at a sleeping Sydney as she stretched out next to him. They were in her bed having made it that far after the kissing session in the kitchen. Part of Jake knew it hadn't been the time to move the relationship to the next level. Sydney had been n his arms and all he'd wanted to do was comfort her; make her forget. The sex had made them both forget for awhile. Now his body was atune to hers and he wanted more than anything to lay in bed all day with Sydney.

The bruises on her skin were a harsh reminder of why Jake couldn't do what he wanted. Why he had to leave now and continue the search for clues. He had to find out who was hell bent on taking out Sydney and Elijah. With a sigh Jake placed a soft featherlight kiss on Sydney's forehead and then slipped out of bed. He got dressed and with a last look at the woman who was claiming his heart; Jake left.

********  
Sydney wasn't sure how to feel when she woke to discover that Jake was gone. Then again it was after nine and a weekday. The rest of the world rolled on; even when yours was at a stand still. With a sigh Sydney sat up and picked up her cell from the nightstand and found a text from Jake. She found herself smiling as she read it.

'Last night was wonderful. Sorry I left before you woke, but I knew if I didn't I wouldn't be able to. Working with MPD today I wanted to be there when they questioned the driver.'

The last part of Jake's text was like a cold bucket of water dumped over her head. Harsh reality intruding on the romance. They'd been attacked yesterday; nearly killed. Made for a total of three attacks on her family. She texted Jake back a thank you for checking with the MPD and to let her know what she could do to help. Putting the phone on the nightstand Sydney stood gathered clothes for that day and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Maybe, just maybe whatever the police got out of the driver would result in getting their normal lives back.  
******  
Elijah stood with Jake in the observation area outside an interrogation room at the Memphis police station where Robbie worked. Robbie and another Detective Shelly Hanton had been questioning the driver for the past hour. Elijah wasn't seeing many results as the blond bearded man in his thirties remained mostly silent. Peters lawyer a Gail Tiruet was anything but. She'd been throwing up brick wall after brick wall to Robbie and Detective Hanton's questions. 

“I'm going to the office.”Elijah told Jake in a quiet tone. “The answer's there; not here.”

“Anthony should still be getting things.....”Jake began but Elijah interrupted.

“Old office. Got a message this morning that MFD cleared it.”Elijah clarified as he walked to the door. “I need you to stay in case Peters says something.”

“Robbie will tell us if he does.”Jake stated as he followed. “I'm not letting you or Sydney go anywhere alone.”

Elijah paused in the hallway and turned to face the younger man as he smiled briefly.

“Thank you.”Elijah said simply.

Jake nodded and the two men left the police station.

******  
“I thought we salvaged what we could.”Jake commented as he followed Elijah into the damaged law office.

“We did.”Elijah responded as he brushed aside torn crime scene tape. “Della said my desk was pretty much intact and there's some files there that weren't on the cloud; they just had my notes. If this is connected to the firm's past the answer's there.”

Jake's sixth sense flared to life as they entered the reception area. He placed a hand on Elijah's left arm halting the older man. They weren't alone.

“What is it?”Elijah whispered.

“Dad?”Sydney greeted as she came out of a hallway. “What are you doing here?”

“Could ask you the same.”Elijah countered.

Jake felt his anger rise as he took a step towards Sydney. After the last few days how could she be so foolish?

“You came here alone?”Jake demanded his words clipped.  
*****  
Elijah glanced between his daughter and the young attorney. He wasn't blind, but with everything going on he hadn't had time to examine the signs. They'd been dancing around each other for weeks. Elijah had thought his daughter might be considering reuniting with her ex. However, the atmosphere in the room now clearly dispelled that theory. 

“Give me some credit.”Sydney snapped her eyes narrowing. “I brought one of the guards from the house.”

Jake peered around Sydney into the corridor to see a young Asian man in a security guard's uniform. He nodded at the man who returned the acknowledgement. Elijah stepped over and hugged his daughter.

“What brought you here?”Elijah asked. “Did you have an idea?”

“Thought I might remember something from that night if I came back.”Sydney replied in a hushed tone then shook her head as if to clear it. “So far that hasn't worked. I started looking through my desk to see if we missed anything.”

“I wanted to look at my notes from old cases; ones before you rejoined the firm.”Elijah stated as he began to walk to his office. “Something about this mess just doesn't fit.”  
*******  
Jake watched his boss leave worried that Elijah was taking on too much. Hefting the blame and responsibility for the attacks when they still didn't know the big picture. After a long moment he turned back to Sydney pulling her towards the hall that led to Della's office. He gripped her shoulders gently sensing she was still angry with him.

“I'm sorry.”Jake apologized softly. “I was just worried when I saw you here.”

The events of that night came rushing back. Sydney's still and bloody form. The flames, the smoke. Jake reached up and tenderly brushed a stray hair away from her face. He saw her expression soften.  
******

“I'm sorry I should have texted you.”Sydney apologized quietly. “I was going stir crazy sitting there. I kept thinking about the first attack and the fire. Dad's right we're missing something.”

Jake kissed her briefly then pulled her into an embrace. Sydney rested her head against his chest enjoying the comfort of his arms around her.

“We'll figure it out; I promise.”Jake vowed.

Sydney hoped he was right. That they'd resolve things before anyone else got hurt. She was liking having Jake in her life and couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Three hours later Jake had pulled out old file boxes from the closet in Elijah's office. There had been six that hadn't been damaged by the fire. He, Elijah and Sydney were sitting in various spots on the floor with the files spread out between them. The window was open and so were the doors as the heat and humidity outside had risen. Jake's phone rang and he picked the smartphone up from it's place next to him on the carpet. He frowned seeing Robbie's name on the caller ID.

“Reilly.”Jake answered.

“Jake are you with Elijah?”The detective asked.

“And Sydney.”Jake affirmed. “Do you want me to put you on speaker?”

“Yes, we've finally caught a break. We're getting search warrants now.”Robbie replied excitedly.

“You're on speaker.”Jake informed placing the phone on top of the spread of papers and file folders. “Go ahead Robbie.”

“We've been going over Daniel Peter's cell phone records.”Robbie reported grimly. “He's had several calls and texts to three numbers over the last few weeks. We found they were all registered to a pharmaceutical company; Springton.”

“Pharmaceutical?”Sydney repeated.

Jake could see her putting the pieces together and he heard Elijah's sharp intake of breath.

“I dug and found out Springton is a shell company traced back to one of Pyle's larger clinics.”Robbie explained.

“Pyle was given a fifteen year prison sentence.”Jake bit out.

“I checked he's still behind bars.”Robbie commented quickly.

“We all know somebody like Pyle could orchestrate these attacks easily from prison.”Elijah interjected quietly. “We ruined his reputation took away his livelihood.”

“Damn good motive.”Jake said gruffly.

“We're searching Peter's place first and coordinating with McCrae county sheriff to ferret out leads there. I'll keep you posted.”Robbie said.

“Thank you, Robbie.”Elijah commented. “I can head to McCrae....”

“All due respect, Elijah stay home.”Robbie ordered. “I can't protect you and Sydney if you're scattered to the wind.”

“I'll keep an eye on them.”Jake promised meeting Sydney's anxious gaze.

“Thanks.”Robbie acknowledged. “I have to go. I'll call if there's news.”

*****  
Sydney couldn't shake the cold that had sunk into her bones during Robbie's call. Jake was right Dr. Pyle had the perfect motive to want revenge against them. She jumped sightly as Jake touched her right hand with his.

“You alright?”Jake asked softly.

Sydney tried to smile but she knew it failed. 

“Yes.”Sydney replied squeezing his hand briefly “Just hearing that somebody arranged to kill me.....I've had threats before....it's just....”

Elijah stood and pulled Sydney to her feet and drew her into an embrace.

“We'll get through this.”Elijah vowed quietly. “Now that we know the source of the threat it's easier to contain.”

Sydney nodded allowing herself to rest her head on her father's chest. She wanted more than anything to believe him.  
********  
After Robbie searched Peters's apartment things happened quickly. Daniel Peters was not the smartest criminal Robbie had ever encountered and the detective was glad for it. It was one step closer to making sure people he cared about were safe and out of the line of fire. They found a laptop which contained more evidence which Robbie and his colleagues were going through. Now early the next day Robbie sat at his desk making sure all the search and arrest warrants were in order. If everything fell into place hopefully by the end of the day Sydney and her father would be safe.  
******  
Sydney was at her temporary desk in the law office's new home. She was trying to catch up on paperwork on the laptop. She'd been able to work for most of the morning. Her father and Jake were here too. It'd been decided that morning that they were safer together. Safer in numbers. Though Sydney hadn't been able to stop glancing at the newly repaired window where the bullets had shattered the glass. 

The not knowing was gnawing at Sydney. She'd had one brief text from Robbie at eight that morning and nothing since. All her ex had said was they had warrants and were soon heading out. The only thing she could do was wait. She had a sinking feeling they weren't clear of this yet. No matter what evidence and arrests Robbie made.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Late morning Elijah's cell phone rang. He smiled seeing his son's name on the caller ID. Emerson had texted him the day before saying he'd be returning home the next day. Part of Elijah had wanted the youth to stay out of town for a few more days. The other part knew how much help his son was to the office. Everything was still organized chaos. Elijah picked up the smart phone and tucked it under his right ear as he sat at his desk at the office's new home.

“Son, it'll be.....”Elijah began.

“If you want to see your son alive again.”A computer disguised voice interrupted. “Come to the docks near the bridge at fourth street; alone.”

“What do....”Elijah demanded but the call ended.

Swearing under his breath Elijah rose to his feet. He glanced out at the main area where his daughter sat typing away at her computer. Della, Anthony and Jake were there too. He wouldn't get out without a lot of questions. Looking to his right Elijah saw there was a small service hallway with an emergency exit. There was a side door from his office that led to that hall. Quickly Elijah grabbed his cell phone and keys and left.  
********  
Sydney was searching the vending machines on the building's main floor when her cell phone rang. She hadn't had a chance to stock her desk with any kind of a snack and it wasn't quite time for lunch. Sydney saw her half-brother's name on the screen and accepted the call. Her Dad had told her Emerson was coming back home today.

“Emerson?”Sydney greeted as she made her selection on the vending machine.

“Your brother is tied up at the moment.”A computer disguised voice responded coldly.

Sydney took off at a run for the stairs she made it up a flight before the kidnapper continued.

“What do you want?”Sydney demanded.

“Come to fourth street by the docks, alone.”The caller instructed ending the call.

“Damn.”Sydney swore as she reached the office.

Three faces turned to look at Sydney with concern.

“What is it?”Jake asked anxiously as he walked towards Sydney.

/Alone./

The kidnapper's word echoed but Sydney knew she couldn't keep this from her co-workers; especially Jake. He knew her too well now. There was no way he'd let her leave by herself for any reason. Sydney's shoulder's slumped. She and Emerson had endured a rocky start mostly her fault. If her not obeying the kidnapper's demands got her brother hurt or worse Sydney wasn't sure her father would forgive her.

“You're white as a sheet.”Della commented worriedly moving closer. “Sydney, what's wrong?”

Sydney took a deep breath and met Jake's worried gaze. She had to take the risk and tell them.  
*****  
Jake gripped Sydney's right forearm afraid she was going to faint. Della was right she was white as s sheet. She was holding her cell phone so tightly Jake thought the case might crack. He was just starting to move Sydney to the closest chair when she spoke.

“Emerson's been kidnapped.”Sydney stated quietly. “They want me to come to fourth street and meet them by the docks.”

“Elijah!”Anthony called urgently.

Jake moved his hands to Sydney's shoulders as if that action would keep her there. He knew it wouldn't. Still keeping her safe was his priority they'd figure out a way to free Emerson.

“We're calling Robbie.”Jake insisted. “You're not going there by yourself!”

Sydney broke his grasp and shook her head.

“I have too.”Sydney

“They could be using him to draw you.....”Jake argued but Anthony interrupted.

“Elijah's not here.”The attorney said worriedly. “Della did he tell you he was leavin'?”

“No.”The older woman replied. “The kidnapper probably called him too.”  
******  
Sydney's blood chilled at Della's words. Of course they had called her father first. Jake was right this could be a trap to lure both Sydney and her father to one area. She reached for her purse as she hit the speed dial for her father. Sydney looked at Jake.

“We have to go; now!”Sydney ordered.

Jake swore under his breath but he went back to his desk. Out of the corner of her eye Sydney saw him gather his coat, phone and keys. Anthony and Della did the same.

“Dad's not answering.”Sydney said worriedly as they reached the street.

“I'm driving.”Jake stated. “Call Robbie; they know how to handle these situations.”

Della got into Anthony's car as Sydney slid into the passenger seat of Jake's. She looked at her phone once more before clearing the screen and dialing Robbie's cell. They didn't know for sure Pyle was connected. If he was this could be their best chance to end things. Sydney didn't want to endanger Emerson any more than necessary but knew deep down they didn't have a choice.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Elijah stood on the docks near fourth street looking around trying to determine were his son was being held. It was hot and humid with not much breeze. A barge moved slowly down the river, birds flew over head. The area in front of Elijah was covered with stacks of crates.

“I'm here!”Elijah announced.

Only silence answered.

*********  
Emerson struggled against the men holding him. Blood dripped from a cut above his left eye. His right side ached from a kick from the goons earlier when they'd grabbed him. Emerson looked at the river just inches away. If he could somehow break free the river could be his escape. Then again his hands were tied which wouldn't make swimming easy and he wasn't that strong of a swimmer to start with.

“I'm here!”

Emerson stilled at the familiar voice and looked through a crack in the stack of crates. His father stood fifteen feet away scanning the area. Emerson knew he was bait and he hated it. 

“You don't have to do this.”Emerson said angrily.

“I just care about the money I'm getting.”The kidnapper replied with a smile.

Emerson could only watch as the blond man barely older than himself raised his gun.

******  
Fortunately Robbie had been on his way back to the station when Sydney called. They'd made a plan and a place to meet. Sydney held the phone slightly away from her ear as she was left with strict instructions not to go to the kidnapper's meeting place.

“There's Dad's car.”Sydney pointed as they got close.

Jake pulled in behind and parked turning the car off. Sydney got out of the car but Jake gripped her left arm stopping her. 

“Remember the plan.”Jake admonished gently.

Sydney reluctantly sank back into the passenger seat and closed the door. She heard Jake sigh in relief. Sydney nearly jumped as her cell phone rang she glanced at it and saw Robbie's name.

“Everything's in place.”Robbie said without preamble. “Stay out of sight.”

“Okay.”Sydney agreed quietly as her ex ended the call.

“What?”Jake asked worriedly.

“They're moving in.”Sydney replied his worry echoing in her voice.

Jake reached over and took Sydney's left hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. She was grateful more than ever for his friendship and strength.

********  
“Let me see my son!”Elijah demanded anger creeping into his voice.

A gun fired and Elijah ducked moving behind the cover of a trash dumpster. Three more gunshots in rapid succession. Fear clutched Elijah but it wasn't for himself; it was for Emerson. Suddenly Emerson emerged from a stack of crates across the street. He was bruised and bloody but standing. Emerson was surrounded by two men with guns. 

“Let him go.”Elijah ordered his voice clipped with anger.

****  
Sydney couldn't sit there any longer. Watching her family in danger was torture. Before she could think Sydney opened the car door and ran for her father. She heard Jake call her name. Elijah glanced at her in surprise as Sydney reached him.

“Ah, get double my money after all.”The kidnapper said as he pulled the trigger.

Emerson did a one sided tackle but was held by the other man. The main kidnapper fired and Sydney found herself being dragged down by her father. Then there was a flurry of running feet, one more gunshot and a large splash of water.

“Elijah, Sydney!”Jake's anxious worried voice reached Sydney. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.”Elijah said as he pulled away. “Sydney?”

Sydney sat up and met her father's concerned gaze and nodded.

“I'm okay. Emerson?”Sydney asked as they got to their feet.

“Being checked out.”Robbie replied coming to stand by Sydney.

Sydney looked at a nearby ambulance and saw her half brother seated in the back being attended to by two medics. She hugged Robbie.

“Thank you.”Sydney said gratefully.

Then before her ex could berate her for ignoring the plan Sydney and her father went to the ambulance.

“I'm sorry.”Emerson said pain in his voice. “They ambushed me when I got home.”

“Looks like you gave as good as you got.”Sydney replied. “I'm just glad you're okay.”

“Me too.”Elijah added.

The paramedic stepped back for a moment as Elijah, Emerson and Sydney came together in a family hug. Sydney savored the moment knowing how quickly it could've gone wrong. Everyone was safe and Sydney hoped the kidnapping would lead to the end of this mess.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Epilogue

Turned out Emerson's kidnapping was the end of the mess Sydney thought happily a week later as she sat in the living room of her father's home. It was just before six pm and Emerson sat next to her on the sofa and her father sat in the black leather chair to their right. Dinner was in the oven. Emerson still looked like the walking wounded with bruises and swelling on his face. They would heal as would the Strait family.

“Wine, Sydney?”Elijah asked as he stood.

“Yes, please.”Sydney replied.

Elijah returned a few minutes later with a glass of white wine. 

“Thanks for cooking dinner.”Emerson commented with a smile.

“Thought we could all use a little celebration.”Elijah replied returning the smile. 

“I heard Pyle's looking at twenty more years added to his sentence.”Sydney stated happily.

“Yes the D.A has a strong case even without a confession from the doctor.”Elijah responded as he sat back down.

“They do have confessions from the ones who took me.”Emerson added.

“They weren't granted any time off their potential sentences for cooperating.”Sydney responded gratefully. “Which is a double win.”

The oven timer tinged and Elijah rose to attend to the meal. Sydney stood and turned to Emerson who also rose to his feet. Sydney placed a gentle hand on her half-brother's right arm. She had seen the cringe of pain that he hadn't quite been able to hide as he stood.

“You okay?”Sydney asked gently.

Emerson nodded wincing slightly at the movement.

“Yeah, nightmares once in awhile.”Emerson replied with a nod.

“If you need to talk....”Sydney began.

To Sydney's surprise Emerson leaned in an hugged her. Sydney smiled and returned the embrace.

“Thank you.”Emerson.said quietly.

Sydney nodded as she pulled back and squeezed Emerson's right hand.

“Come on you two, dinner's ready.”Elijah called cheerfully.

“Coming.”Sydney said  
*******  
As she left her father's an hour and a half later Sydney received a text from Jake. She smiled and said she'd be home shortly. When Sydney reached her apartment she saw Jake waiting leaning against her door suit jacket laid across his right arm. He smiled as he saw her stepping away from the door.

“Guess I should get you a key.”Sydney commented returning his smile as she reached him.

“Might be a good idea.”Jake said as he kissed her. “Can't have the neighbors calling the police for a strange man loitering.”

Sydney laughed as she linked her arms around his neck.

“No, can't have that.”Sydney said as she kissed him once more.

“How did dinner go?”Jake asked as Sydney opened the door and they stepped inside.

“Really well.”Sydney said as she put her purse and keys on the side table.

“Good.”Jake commented as he closed the door.

“I do have to thank you for being a hero and saving my life.”Sydney stated as they walked into the living room.

“I'm not a hero.”Jake protested as Sydney pulled him onto the sofa.

“To me you are.”Sydney said softly.

Jake reached up and caressed Sydney's right cheek with his right hand.

“I'm just glad you're alright and safe.”Jake responded huskily. “I love you Sydney.”

“I love you too, Jake.”Sydney replied as she kissed him.

end


End file.
